The End of the Line
by Vogon Widow
Summary: Gwen slid down next to him, and he leaned on her for both emotional and physical support. "...Cody..." She muttered. "...Cody what do we do?" The sun was setting. The skyline was beautiful on fire. If only this moment could last forever. If only he could go back, go back and warn her. Warn her of the horrible things that were to take place within the next week.


In the distance, they could hear the maddened screaming and enraged howls growing closer and closer by the second.

The barbed wire fence which once served as a barrier to the chaotic hell hole that had taken over what they once had called their home had long since been mowed down by the hordes. Stray bullet casings and bodies littered the ground haphazardly. Blood. Blood was all over the place. And the smell... The smell of a burning flesh floated throughout the air - it stung their nostrils.

They stood, their backs to the wall, waiting.

Waiting for the end.

Cody grunted, the adrenaline fading and the pain from the many wounds all over his body beginning to set in. His eyes began to water, and his hands began to shake. He slid down to the concrete ground, not able to stand any longer.

He looked up at her.

Gwen.

His heart skipped a beat just as it had all the other countless times he had looked upon her. Even when covered in scars and wounds and dirtied with the grit of a thousand corpses she was still just as beautiful as she had been when he first met her. Gwen. The only thing keeping him moving on. Gwen.

Atleast he would get to die knowing he had done his best for her.

She looked down at him, her shape blocking the view of the setting the sun, causing it to be encompassed with a glorious orange hue. Glowing. Glowing like an angel.

"Well... What do we do?" She finally said, and Cody noticed her voice.

It lacked the energy and the emotion it had 30 minutes ago when they were back to back - the fences of the compound giving way to the mobs. It lacked the motivation. The will. It sounded... Defeated. And it made his heart sink, because if she was defeated... That meant they had both arrived to the same conclusion.

Cody looked her deep in those dark eyes that he loved looking into so much.

It was at that moment, he wanted to tell her. Tell her how much she meant to him. How much she had contributed to keeping himself together. How much he would sacrifice for her. How much he would do just to see her survive.

But he was tired.

The howling grew closer and closer, and in the distance he could make out their various contorted shambling and jogging forms growing closer and closer against the backdrop of the setting sun.

He was tired. Too tired for words.

Gwen slid down next to him, and he leaned on her for both emotional and physical support.

"...Cody..." She muttered. "...Cody what do we do?"

The sun was setting. The skyline was beautiful on fire. If only this moment could last forever. If only he could go back, go back and warn her. Warn her of the horrible things that were to take place within the next week. Warn her to run. Get out of the country. Get as far away as she could.

But he couldn't.

He looked over at her once more. Her pale face being caught in more of the sun's rays.

Despite how inappropriate it might have seemed, he smiled at her, and she continued to watch him, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Cody-" He closed the distance between them in a quick motion - bringing his lips to hers.

The second he did - nothing mattered. Survival, guns, water, food, escape - nothing mattered.

All that mattered was the two of them. The two of them sitting at the end of the line, enjoying the last moment of living they will ever have. And strangely enough, Cody was okay with that. He was... Calm. Ready. Tired. So tired. Ready to rest. Ready to lay down and sleep this off.

The howling and roars grew closer and closer, to where they must have been mere a few miles away. But he didn't care. And it seemed neither did Gwen, as to his surprise, she deepened the kiss, taking his hand in hers with a gentle, yet firm grip, as she pressed her body into his.

After what felt like hours, they broke the kiss. The sun was now lower - and the stars were beginning to come out. It was now that they could both see them clearly now - in the distance their forms becoming more clear. Their sullen blood soaked faces contorted with an indescribable rage. A rage that compelled them to seek out and kill everything they could get their hands on.

And they had their eyes on them.

Gwen's grip on his hand tightened as they grew closer, and Cody smiled sadly at her.

"It's time, Gwen... I have one way out..."

Before she could question him, Cody reached into his pocket and pulled out his last grenade.

Upon seeing it, and the look on his face, she immediately knew what he intended to do, and her grip softened, and she looked into his eyes deeply once more, and he could see the sadness and desperation in her face.

"There has to be something-" She began, but Cody shook his head.

"Gwen... there is no other way... Look around, it's over..." He looked ahead and their howls began to grow more and more enraged and wild.

He looked back to her to see her... Smiling at him. Smiling with the most serene look...

"Cody..." She said softly as she intertwined the fingers of her hand with his, and leaned on his shoulder. "Do it... End it..."

He said nothing as they closed in - carelessly jogging over the corpses of their fallen friends and allies. He said nothing as he bit he pin of the grenade, and then pulled it out without a moments hesitation.

He said nothing.

He said nothing at all.

Just sat the grenade down right there in his lap with Gwen - his angel - on his shoulder, as they all finally reached them right as he heard a loud bang before it all went black.

End of the line.

* * *

 **So ever since George A. Romero died, I've been on a massive zombie movie montage, starting with his Night of the Living Dead, to Dawn of the Dead, Day of the Dead, and now I'm working on other zombie flicks. Just got done watching 28 Days Later, and I was feeling kinda somber, so I wrote this little one shot up. I hope you guys liked it. Feel free to leave a review if you wanna tell me whatcha think, I always read them.**

 **Thanks, and until next time.**


End file.
